1. Technical Field
The invention relates to articles and methods for installing hook bolts, and more particularly to the installation of hook bolts to fasten timbers to structural members, including on railroad bridge decks that are constructed with timbers affixed to steel structural members.
2. Background Information
Hook bolts are used to affix bridge timbers to steel structural members with a hook extending from the body of the bolt that engages the top flange of a steel beam. The current method for installing hook bolts on bridge decks requires the installer to gain access to the underside of a bridge, for example by using scaffolding, by hanging below the bridge in a basket, or by laying on the bridge deck (on creosote ties) to reach down and install the hook bolt in the bridge timber. These methods are dangerous, as well as inefficient, time consuming, and expensive.